1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ferrule of an archery broadhead which has a plurality, preferably but not necessarily a multiplicity, of irregularities which form an irregular skin surface that produces enhanced aerodynamic flight characteristics and that reduces frictional drag as the ferrule penetrates a target.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional archery broadheads have ferrules with various cross sections, taken in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the ferrule. Ferrules of relatively older broadheads have a generally circular cross section, ignoring blade slots in the ferrule, whereas ferrules of relatively newer broadheads have a generally non-circular cross section, ignoring blade slots in the ferrule. For example, Simo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,208 and Simo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,512 teach broadheads having ferrules with such non-circular cross sections.
Some conventional broadheads have blood grooves which are relatively deep grooves that extend along a longitudinal direction of the ferrule.
There exists an apparent need for a broadhead that has a ferrule with a repeating pattern of surface irregularities that both enhance aerodynamic flight characteristics and reduced frictional drag upon target penetration.